Timeline Gwynneth Trevelyan (OC) - WolfWitch
The Blessed Age (8:00–8:99) is the eighth named Age in the history of Thedas. The Dragon Age (9:00 - (9:99) is the ninth and current Age in Thedas. Memorable Dates: 8:69 Blessed: Birth of Bann Titus Aengus Trevelyan (father) - current age at 9:41 Dragon: 74 8:76 Blessed: Birth of Lady Dealla Ailleann Trevelyan (mother) - current age at 9:41 Dragon: 67 8:84 Blessed: Eamon Guerrin, the future arl of Redcliffe, is born 8:91 Blessed: Teagan Guerrin, younger brother of Rowan Guerrin and Eamon Guerrin, is born 8:93 Blessed: Birth of Lord Faolan Trevelyan (oldest brother) - current age at 9:41 Dragon: 48 8:96 Blessed: Birth of Lord Myron Peadar Trevelyan (middle child/older brother) - Perished at Conclave 9:41 Dragon. 8:96 Blessed: Endrin Aeducan takes the throne of Orzammar 8:98 Blessed: House Tethras is exiled to the surface 9:2 Dragon: Led by the young Prince Maric, the Fereldan rebels finally succeed in driving out the Orlesian occupational force. He kills the usurper King Meghren in a duel at Fort Drakon 9:3 Dragon: Maric Theirin is crowned as King of Ferelden 9:4 Dragon: Birth of [https://daoce.fandom.com/wiki/Lady_Gwynneth_Petranella_Katarina_Trevelyan Gwynneth]' Petranella Trevelyan': current age at 9:41 Dragon: 37 9:4 Dragon : Birth of Celene Valmont, future Empress of Orlais. 9:5 Dragon: Birth of Cailan Theirin, the future king of Ferelden/ Knight-Captain Greagoir is named Knight-Commander of the Circle Tower 9:10 Dragon Alistair, a future hero of the Fifth Blight, is born in Ferelden 9:16 Dragon: Anthony Pentaghast is murdered by a group of Apostates. His sister, Cassandra, begins training with the Seekers of Truth 9:30 Dragon: Events described in Dragon Age: Origins begin. 9:31 Dragon: * Urthemiel is slain by one of the remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the Battle of Denerim, The Warden becomes the "Hero of Ferelden," and Ferelden now has a true ruler. * The Circle of Magi in Starkhaven burns to the ground. Its survivors are relocated to Kirkwall, making the Gallowsthe largest Circle within the Free Marches. 9:37 Dragon: An apostate mage, Anders, destroys the Kirkwall chantry, igniting the Kirkwall Rebellion and inspiring mages throughout Thedas to rebel against the Circle system. 9:41 Dragon: Events described in Dragon Age: Inquisition begin. Divine Justinia V calls for a Divine Conclave between the mages and Templars at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to negotiate an end to the Mage-Templar War. The Conclave is disrupted by Corypheus, who uses an elven artefact in a ritual sacrificing Justinia V. The ritual is interrupted, and the resulting Breach destroys the temple and kills the assembled leaders of the mages, Templars, and Chantry. * Gwynneth Trevelyan is found with a mark that can control the Breach and the rifts created by its eruption. After calming the Breach, she is hailed as the Herald of Andraste. The Herald becomes a leading figure of the reborn Inquisition, based out of Haven, which seeks to seal the Breach and restore order to Thedas. * The Mage-Templar War ends as the Inquisition recruits either the rebel mages or Templars to their cause. The remaining faction is corrupted by Corypheus into the Venatori or the Red Templars, respectively. * Gwyn seals the Breach with the help of the mages. Corypheus leads his army in a surprise assault on the Inquisition to reclaim the Anchor from her. The Inquisition escapes Haven and regroups at the mountain fortress Skyhold. Gwynneth Trevelyan is officially named Inquisitor, the leader of the Inquisition. * The Grey Wardens in Orlais all begin to hear a false Calling and are scared into desperation to end all Blights before their perceived end. They join forces with the Venatori and blood sacrifice their own warriors to raise a demon army, ostensibly to march into the Deep Roads and kill the remaining Old Gods. The Inquisition learns that they are being manipulated and lays siege to their base at Adamant Fortress, putting an end to their machinations. After defeating the Nightmare demon that was controlling the Grey Warden mages, the Inquisitor decides to either ally with the surviving Grey Wardens or exile them from Orlais. * The Inquisitor attends a ball held by Empress Celene I at her winter palace in Halamshiral after learning of an assassination plot against her. Lady Trevelyan's actions resolve the Orlesian Civil War and decide who holds the throne of Orlais.